It is well known that alternative renewable energy resources are proven to be an important element in an overall energy plan for the off taker. Cost savings initiatives and a renewable and sustainable clean energy solution to lower the cost of energy (LCOE), is a critical factor as the cost of carbon based fuels and other fossil fuels are costly to use and continue to increase cost over time and these fossil fuels harm the environment and impact climate change. Grid parity has been achieved in large utility scale solar power plant installation, but not in distributed generation renewable energy applications. Solar (PV) energy, and energy storage systems (ESS) help recipients of this clean, renewable energy to load shift away from high rate tariffs and demand charges or be totally independent of the electrical grid. In order to produce sufficient usable and reusable clean energy from the sun, it is necessary to place one or more solar arrays in areas where they can capture the most solar radiation.
Conventional foundations and support structures required to install such solar arrays generally involve pre-development and engineering, geotechnical reports, environmental impact studies, site planning, grading, mobilization of heavy equipment, concrete, substantial procurement time and cost, installation time and cost, particularly for I beam steel piles, ballasted concrete blocks, pour in place cement piers or helical ground screw foundations used for surface mounted solar arrays, and involve substantial earth and project site disruption which impact the local environmental. Therefore, improved solar power platforms, support structures and foundations for solar arrays and methods for installing and/or using them would be useful, more economical and efficient and most beneficial to the environment.